herofandomcom-20200223-history
Largo Potter
Sgt. Largo Potter 'is one of the main protagonists and playable characters in the video game ''Valkyria Chronicles. He is a Sergeant in the Gallian militia who comes from an agricultural background, and becomes part of Squad 7, led by Welkin Gunther. He is also a longtime friend and comrade of Eleanor Varrot, and eventually becomes her husband. He is voiced by Hisao Egawa in the Japanese version and Fred Tatasciore in the English version, the former of whom also voices Munehisa Iwai. In the English version of ''Valkyria Chronicles 4, ''he is voiced by Patrick Seitz. Appearance Largo is a large, muscular man in his mid-thirties, with brown eyes and dark brown hair that he keeps in sideburns, which reach down to his chin like a beard in two halves. He is usually seen wearing the typical Gallian military uniform, complete with armoured plating. Personality Largo is the oldest of the main members of Squad 7 and, thanks to being a veteran who took part in the First European War, the most experienced as well. As such, he acts as the father figure of the group, though Welkin considers him to be more of the 'grandpa'. While he doesn't seem to care for Darcsens, he is not prejudiced towards them like Rosie is; he warms up to Isara considerably quickly and is usually the one to break up fights between her and Rosie, as well as lamenting over their mutual stubbornness. Largo is someone who's grown to believe that soldiers should be judged solely by experience; the reason he has never rose above the rank of Sergeant is because he has turned down any opportunities for promotion in order to stay on the frontlines with his comrades. As such, Largo is initially highly sceptical of a newcomer like Welkin being promoted to a rank above his and Rosie's based solely on his educational background, and outright tells Welkin that he refuses to take orders from 'some hot-shot greenhorn.' However, Largo is also an honourable man who will not hesitate to admit when he's wrong, and after he loses a bet with Welkin, in which he proves his brilliant tactics by recapturing the Great Vasel Bridge within 48 hours, he gives in and accepts Welkin as his commander. However, the two still argue from time to time, though Welkin claims that this is simply a sign of their friendship. Largo has a great passion for vegetables, describing them as 'bombs packed tight with all kinds of important nutrients.' Whenever the topic of vegetables is brought up, he acts completely unlike his typical gruff, professional self and becomes extremely energetic and enthusiastic, enough to exasperate even the nature-obsessed Welkin. Eleanor, however, seems amused by this trait of his, likely because the two of them are good friends and have known each other for years. His love for vegetables comes from his agricultural background; his father is a farmer and he would often help out in the fields when he was younger. He also desires to have his own farm someday, even if he considers soldier to farmer to be an odd shift in career. Despite having served as a Gallian soldier for two decades, Largo has never pursued a full-time military career, having only ever been conscripted as a militia. In truth, Largo is a very peace-loving man, having carried on the dreams of his deceased friend Frederick, who was in love with Eleanor and vice-versa. The three would frequently talk about how they would make a peaceful Gallia. As such, he is convinced that Frederick wouldn't want Eleanor to murder Giorgios Geld, his murderer, in revenge, though he does admit that he can never forgive Geld for what he did. Ultimately, he persuades Eleanor to let go of her desire for revenge. Potentials Personal Potentials * '''Child of Nature - Paved roads feel strange and cold, leading to discomfort and lowered defence. * Loyal Teammate - When surrounded by allies, he feels the drive and energy to work that much harder, enjoying a boost in abilities. * Big-Hearted - His insurmountable spirit is enough to call him back from death, reviving him after his HP reaches zero. * Veggie-Maniac - Any time his feet touch the bountiful earth, his love of veggies drives his parameters up. Battle Potentials * First Aid Boost - The healing powers of Ragnaid (S) are occasionally increased. * Tank Slayer - When near two or more tanks, they receive a boost to attack-related parameters. * Double Tank Damage - Attacks have a chance to deal damage to both tank body and tread HP. * Ammo Refill - They have a chance of recovering all ammunition after attacking. Trivia * In Valkyria Chronicles 4, Largo is voiced by Patrick Seitz. Coincidentally, in the original game, Seitz voices Radi Jaeger, Largo's evil counterpart (or at least, Imperial equivalent). Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Gentle Giants Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Military Category:Voice of Reason Category:Outright Category:Comic Relief Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:War Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:Envious Category:Loyal Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Deal Makers Category:Chaotic Good Category:Wise